


Regret

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Book: Les Sarcophages du Sixième Continent | The Sarcophagi of the Sixth Continent, Drabble, FPC: 34 | Regret, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: As he takes in the kaleidoscope of colours, the only thing Mortimer feels is pangs of regret.-or-Leaving Simla for the last time, Mortimer reflects- and regrets.SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR 'THE SARCOPHAGI OF THE SIXTH CONTINENT' PART ONEThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 34 - Regret.
Kudos: 4





	Regret

_Ignoring the crowd that presses around him, the young man lets his gaze roam over the setting of his childhood, which he won’t see again._

As he takes in the kaleidoscope of colours, the only thing Mortimer feels is pangs of regret. Not being able to make the meeting with Princess Gita, not seeing more of Simla- and, most likely, never seeing Francis Blake again. Regret at their mere days together, before his father had separated them, probably forever.

His studies would keep him occupied for a while, but it would be quite some time before he forgot Francis Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> they'll meet again
> 
> The italics are not mine, they're taken from the book! Is is good to have them count towards the hundred words, or am I just lazy?


End file.
